


Potent Stimulus

by Coconut12



Series: Stray Moments [3]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut12/pseuds/Coconut12
Summary: A strange set of circumstances where Mitch accidentally swipes a love potion, though he doesn't know at the time, and is now left to deal with a slightly intoxicated and very truthful Jonas.





	1. It started with a sniff

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about Mitch being tempted by a slightly inebriated Jonas, no idea where the love potion comes from but here it is. The first part at least. I hope that you enjoy.

Even without glancing back, Mitch was certain that the man was still following him. Clicking his teeth, he shucked his hands into his pockets and listened to the specific thump of boots, construction boots at that, which were following him on the pavement. He couldn’t full out run; the road was too crowded. Besides, he did not want to alert the man that he was aware that he was being followed. Noticing a familiar side street Mitch grinned and speeding up a little, he made a sharp turn that immediately placed him out of the line of sight. 

He hunched behind a car that was parked with its frame completely buried under a willow tree and waited for the man to make his appearance. There was no time to lose. Swiftly, Mitch crept to the front of the car. He was close enough that he could see but not seen; the car’s frame and the leaves of the tree blocked him from sight. A few seconds later someone else turned onto the pavement. The man–broad shoulders, pinched nose, and military stance– swept his eyes across the street. Mitch froze as the eyes swept over his area before the man diverted them elsewhere. Sensing nothing out of place, the man continued forward. 

Mitch peered out as the man started to pass him, too cautious to let out a breath of relief. He noticed a bulge in the man’s back pocket (his wallet?) and wondered at it. Instantaneously, and without thought, he reached forward–his fingers shockingly swift, yet cautious and straining–until his hand was hovering next to the pocket. He only had a second to decide, even now Mitch could be discovered. The man took another step forward as Mitch gave a soft tug that had the object dangling from his fingers.Quickly he retracted his hands. The man continued a quick pace down the road.

Well, it was certainly not a wallet. Instead, he clutched crumpled paper, the thick material quickly turning slightly soggy against the moisture of his palms. Smoothing the paper, Mitch became aware of faint writing, done in pencil, that was fading into the sheet. A small vial, filled about halfway, with translucent purple liquid, seemed to have been hidden in the crushed paper. Mitch wondered at it and fingered the soft glass flask curiously. “That’s weird.” He shrugged whilst deciding to think about it more later. 

The strange vial, shockingly, did not come up until way later. He spent the next hours with his friends, Scratch leading them on a hunt of local haunted houses where they did stuff to try and wake the dead. After, they drove to the clearing close to the school to smoke and listen to music. The glade was private, at the edge of Sellwood High School, with rough gravel and wild vegetation, that easily hid the group’s antics. It was here that Mitch finally spotted Jonas, who seemed to be coming from some class or the other. 

He broke off from the group, jogging casually to fall into step with the freckled male.

“Yo Spots!” 

Jonas looked up in shock which soon turned to pleased exasperation as he watched Mitch saunter over to him. When Mitch finally caught up, he paused, gazing at Jonas as if to learn all his secrets. Leaning his weight on the shorter male, Mitch wrapped his arm around Jonas’s neck and pulled him closer. Mitch loosened his grip when Jonas made a quiet oomph but hugged him closer. Mitch smirked as Jonas beamed up at him through thick lashes. He leaned in closer, grin widening as wisps of pink fluttered in and out of being around Jonas, like a hummingbird that moved too fast for you to get a full glimpse. 

“Just came from a group study” Jonas offered, “I’m heading to the library now.” Mitch scratched the back of his chin. “Nerd” he teased, though his tone was neither vicious nor mocking. “Where are you headed?” Jonas questioned, slowing his steps to peer at his companion. 

“Nowhere. I can hang with you… if you wanna.” 

Mitch cursed the ease at which the words left his lips and aimed to look as casual as possible. He wondered if Jonas could see through him. “I guess” Jonas stated uneasily, confused as to why Mitch would want to come. “I’ll just be studying though.” Mitch shrugged and both boys began walking to the library. 

It was some time after this, the sky darkening to the red of wine, with both boys huddled around a library table, that Mitch remembered his encounter with the man that had followed him. He puffed up, ready to tell Jonas of his encounter only to droop as he watched Jonas frown above a book. Bored, Mitch drummed his fingers against the table only to stop as Jonas glared, his eyes promising castration by spoon if Mitch said anything or made a sound. Mitch hurled backwards against the chair and groaned.

He pulled out the note, setting the vial aside and tearing around the edges of the paper. He tore a small strip, rolling it into a ball, and throwing it on the floor. Rip. Roll. Throw. Rip. Roll. Throw. Mitch banged his head against the table letting out a long sigh as Jonas steadily ignored him. Slightly irritated at being dismissed Mitch flicked a paper ball at Jonas. Jonas hissed back, causing Mitch to grin. Noticing the small vial Mitch grinned and flicked the small flask towards Jonas. 

Startled at the hurling projectile Jonas flinched, reeling back against his chair, causing its metal frame to jerk backwards, and fall over. Jonas blinked up from the floor, dazed from his position of the floor. The vial had crashed, its liquid splattering around crushed glass, the mess too close to a stunned Jonas. 

“What’s this?” Jonas asked hinting at the glass with a gesture. He was slightly curious but wanted to clear the floor of the dangerous glass pieces. 

“Wait” Mitch bellowed in alarm. 

“Relax”, said Jonas leaning down for a closer look and unintentionally inhaling deep breaths of the purple vapor as it evaporated off the floor.


	2. ...and ended with a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. It took a different direction from where it was originally headed. I hope that you enjoy the chapter anyways and thank you for taking the time to read.

  


“What was that?” Jonas asked, poised over the mess, stuck between good sensibility and wanting to clean up the glass with his hands. Mitch shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully, unsure of how to explain. Jonas leaned closer to examine the broken pieces, squinting down with hovering hands, before Mitch yanked him back, desperate to remove Jonas from the danger.

 

“Don’t!” Mitch warned. He had no idea what had been in that small vial; it could’ve been something dangerous— even poison. Mitch frowned at the thought, lips curling downward more fiercely as he watched Jonas hover, as if contemplating the danger of touching the pieces. Jonas looked up and recognized Mitch’s unimpressed look.

 

“I’m not going to touch the shards” Jonas sighed out, rolling his eyes, but touched at the concern that Mitch was showing him.

 

Jonas stood up, turned his chair back up, grabbed a loose paper, before stooping down to further examine the mess. “There’s no broom. I’ll pick it up with this” Jonas stated, starting to sweep the shards together with paper. “Wait!” Mitch proclaimed, his voice slightly loud in anxiety. “It could be dangerous”

 

Jonas snorted, “It’s not _that_ serious. It is only glass.” Mitch frowned harder as Jonas looked up at him and had the audacity to giggle at his expression. You are such a dork, Jonas’ eyes seemed to say. Despite the seriousness of the situation Mitch’s body betrayed his feelings, his cheeks bruising dark red in the face of Jonas’s smile.

 

The purple liquid had vaporized by the time the vial had reached the floor. There was no hint of liquid, only dry glass. Mitch glanced over at his companion, who despite sweeping tiny glass fragments, seemed perfectly fine. Maybe whatever was in the flask had vanished too quickly to have any effect on Jonas. Mitch’s eyes narrowed, the sides creasing as he thought. He looked over at Jonas, still absorbed in gathering the pieces, and decided there was no need to say anything. Jonas was fine.

 

Jonas got up with the shards clutched in paper and dumped the contents in the bin. As he turned back to the table, tendrils of multi-color slid around Jonas’s hand for a few seconds before disappearing. Both boys stared. Mitch glanced over at Jonas who was just as confused at the occurrence. Once again, a kaleidoscope of colors flickered, like a baby playing peek-a-boo. Mitched eyes scrunched together as he focused on the strange occurrence. Was the potion doing this?

 

Jonas groaned and then rubbed his eyes before he spoke.

 

“I don’t feel so good.”

 

Jonas plopped into the closest seat, leaning pitifully with his neck over the top rail of the chair, as Mitch stood close by with his hands slightly outstretched but unmoving. Jonas grunted low, covering his eyes with his hands.

 

“Spots” Mitch bleated, and rushed closer. Mitch felt at Jonas’s forehead for heat, frowned, and pressed both hands to chubby cheeks in search of extra warmth. Jonas was in pain because of the potion. That had to be it. He needed to get him help–

 

 Jonas’s skin was soft under Mitch’s hands but was no was hotter than usual. Maybe Jonas was fine. Jonas sighed and Mitch paused his movements at the sound.

 

“That feels _so_ nice” Jonas praised and shifted lower into the chair. Mitch noted that Jonas’s pupils were wide and dark, like looking up into a starless night sky. Using his thumbs, Mitch drew soft lines across the freckles on Jonas’s face, amazed at the smooth skin. He’d always thought that freckles could be felt. Still clutching Jonas’s cheeks, Mitch wondered what Jonas thought about the hands on his face.

 

“W—What are you doing” Jonas peered up, blinking at Mitch with unfocused eyes. Jonas felt lost; he was confused about where he was and what was happening. Jonas was floating above nothingness and Mitch’s palms were the only thing that held him in place.

 

“Well” Mitch said, and stopped clutching at Jonas to step back hastily before he dropped his hands,

“Well… you don’t gotta fever.”

 

Mitch wiped his hands into his pants and laughed hesitantly.

 

Jonas smiled at Mitch, sitting up in the chair before closing his eyes, as if he had moved too fast and needed to close his eyes to gather his bearings. He peeked them open seconds later.

 

“I like you Mitch” Jonas stated.

 

Mitch stood still, tense at the admission; he could feel his nails pushing forcefully against his palm from where he had bunched them into a fist. Jonas did not mean it like that, Mitch chided himself. Mitch reckoned that if he breathed any harder, he wouldn’t only be hearing his breath but would see the wisps of white air. Mitch focused, listening as Jonas as he began to speak.

 

“You’re real. When I talk to you I can block out all the bad in my life. It’s like… being covered by everything good; you’re like a blanket.”

 

“You’re a Mitch blanket” Jonas giggled, squirming against the chair.

 

“You have the nicest laugh” Mitch whispered.

 

Jonas sighed, the sound managing to be both cheerful and melancholy, like he had gotten something only to have it taken away.

 

“You think so?”

 

Mitch scratched his head slowly. He had not expected Jonas to hear him say that.

 

“Sometimes” Jonas said, “I think about kissing you. A lot… I—I think about _other_ things too.”

 

“Hmm” Mitch tried to laugh but the sound was lost in his throat. This couldn’t be real. The potion had obviously done something to Jonas. He would never say this otherwise. Something was obviously wrong.

 

Jonas sat up, pupils still blown wide, and inched closer to Mitch who stood silently staring at him. Jonas shifted forward until their noses were almost touching and they were staring into each other’s eyes. Mitch felt self-conscious but he could not look away; the green of Jonas’ eyes were like anchors.

 

Jonas noticed the pink of Mitch’s tongue as he used it to wet his lips. Mitch’s lips were chapped… rough, and Jonas’ stomach tightened at the thought that he would be caressed by them. Jonas would be consumed in the danger that was Mitch. Mitch touched Jonas’ arms and steered the younger male closer.

 

The actual press of lips against lips was soft. Gentle. Chaste.

 

Mitch’s breath was heavy, and he covered Jonas’ lips with ease. Jonas reacted with surprising dominance that had Mitch tightening his grip. Mitch smiled into the kiss, slowing their movements until Jonas whined at the back of his throat. Their mouths were languid, the caresses of lips leaving both boys feeling drowned from the rightness of the touch.

 

“Mitch, _please_ ” Jonas murmured, the words a soft huff where their mouths met.

 

Mitch groaned gruffly, the sound a direct opposition to the smile on his face, and deepened the kiss. Jonas giggled softly at his behavior and Mitch marveled at the fact that he was kissing Jonas. They were pressed together, Jonas’ frame between his legs, Jonas giving himself freely—

 

Mitch yanked away from Jonas like a worm trying to get away from a bird. This was **_wrong_** ; Jonas should not have been kissing him like this.  Jonas would never have kissed him like this if not for the potion. He knew this. After all, Jonas still sometimes flinched when Mitched surprised him or when he played too rough.

 

Mitch stepped back from Jonas who stared up at him with confusion and swollen lips.  Furious, Mitch kicked over one of the nearby chairs.

 

“Mitch?” Jonas asked tentatively.

 

“I should have known!” Mitch raged, kicking the sprawled chair again, pleased when the wood snapped slightly under the pressure. Jonas watched the rapid turn of events with uncertainty. Jonas blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling startlingly aware of the events that had occurred.  

 

“I—I should have **known**!” Mitch repeated and turned, staring at Jonas who was still confused at the rapid turn of events, but becoming horrifyingly aware.

 

Jonas watched as Mitch growled, expression tense as he turned to kick the chair again. Another kick would surely break the chair, Jonas’ mind provided. Jonas ignored the flush in his cheeks as he recalled what they had both been doing.

 

Jonas considered that now was not the time for embarrassment. Later, at home, Jonas could be shocked by the fact that they had kissed. Why had they been kissing anyways? The tips of Jonas’ ears reddened as he recalled saying he thought about kissing Mitch. Why had he said that?

 

Hearing Mitch growl beside him, Jonas figured he could maybe ask Mitch later. Of course, that would be after he stopped remembering the feel of Mitch against him. Maybe tomorrow, after Jonas had calmed a bit.

 

Jonas reached out a hand, touching Mitch’s shoulder as the older boy began to kick.

 

“No need to damage the chair” Jonas mumbled, keeping his eyes firmly to the ground and off Mitch as he tried not to implode from embarrassment. He shuffled over to the desk, stuffing papers haphazardly into his school bag.

 

“It’s time to leave anyway” Jonas told Mitch, eyes still peeled to the floor.

 

“Yeah” Mitch mumbled, “Want me to walk you home?”

 

“It’s fine” Jonas replied. He didn’t think he could keep his cool around Mitch now; Jonas knew he would act like an idiot on the way home.

 

Both boys finished gathering their things and walked out the door in silence. They got outside, stopped on the steps on the library and turned to each other.

 

“Spots?” Mitch asked though his tone was hushed, “See you later… yeah?”

 

“Yeah” Jonas replied though he had yet to meet his eyes, “See you later.”

 

  


  


  


****

It had been two days since the kiss at the library had happened. Neither boy had stayed with each other since then; they had not spoken at all after the library incident.

 

 Mitch watched as Jonas laughed at something his sister said. Feeling that he was being watched, Jonas looked up to find Mitch’s eyes on him. Jonas looked down, eyes fixed to his plate, and Mitch frowned. Even now Jonas could not bear to look at him. Jonas peeked up, watching Mitch thoughtfully before giving a hesitant smile. Mitch beamed back. This was the first positive sign he had gotten in two days. Pleased, and a bit more confidently than he felt, Mitch swaggered over to Jonas; he could fix this.

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to comment. :)


End file.
